


Febuwhump 10: Farewell Forever

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Kudos: 55





	Febuwhump 10: Farewell Forever

“Hey Mr Stark! I’m in London right now and I just wanted to tell you how much I'm missing you!"

“Missing you too, kid. Also, you never told me that you took the suit.”

“Yeah, I can’t leave without! It’s like trouble follows me,” Peter sniffled wetly and smiled, “I just thought I would call you. Make sure you don't think I've left you. I would never leave you because I love you Mr Stark.”

“Of course kid. Why would I think that?”

“N-no reason. Just wanted to make sure, y’know? It been a hard couple of days for me and I just wanna make sure you know that none of this is your fault.”

“What would be my fault, kiddo? Is something up?”

Concern filled his voice and confusion masked his face.

“I love you and I appreciate everything you're done for me," he took a deep, shaky breath. 

“Goodbye, Mr Stark. Forever...”


End file.
